


Can't Sleep

by Val_Creative



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Birthday, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Diego's Gym (Umbrella Academy), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Nicknames, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Time Skip, Protectiveness, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Klaus and Vanya visit Diego on their birthday, and Diego reminisces about how far they've all come.





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt asked for "[1x2x3x4x5x6x7, consensual](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=37404#cmt37404)" and I've been itching to try some version of it! Hope everyone likes it! Any comments are welcomed!

 

*

Diego can't sleep with all the noise.

He grimaces, raking his blunt fingernails over his cheeks and eyelids. There's no need to change out of the military-style black fatigues and a woolen, dark henley bulging against Diego's muscles.

Taking a swig of whiskey under his pillow, Diego heads out to the gym's main floor. The boxing ring vacant with the exception of Al and his new trainee dressed in her own lavender helmet-padding and boxing gloves. Most of the regulars gravitate to the weights, lifting and shouting and challenging each other. _Assholes_.

(They can't keep a woman down let alone their voices.)

Rubbing his wrist over his nose, Diego scowls, grabbing one of the darts and aiming for the board.

Not an ideal place to have the massive, round dartboard hanging right next to the gym's side-entrance, but he _never_ misses. Bright sunlight streams in, hitting Diego's eyes, the side-door thrusting open. Diego aims again, focusing with his superhuman precision, throwing.

"Christ on a cracker!" Klaus yells, jumping when the dart flies past his head and sinks into the plastic matting. Maybe another centimeter and it would have grazed Klaus's stubble. "Dee!"

Diego twists his mouth. _Dee_?

"I thought we dropped the nicknames when puberty hit."

"That's actually true," Vanya says to Klaus, letting out a soft, hearty chuckle as he waves the **GOODBYE** tattoo dismissively. Diego hasn't seen her… _at ease_ in a long while. She's plain-looking in her white collared-tank beneath a mint-blue bomber jacket. Joggers and white hightops.

Vanya looks like any other girl in this city, except she's _not_. The apocalypse already happened twice. Both times with her colossal, beautifully menacing abilities as the point of convergence.

(Third time's a charm, right?)

"Pssh, _nah_. Where the fun in that, you guys?" Unlike Vanya, Klaus _lives_ to cause a public scene. He strolled right into the gym full of macho dumbasses with his tight-ass black goth pants and ruby-stained mouth. "Besides, when have you ever known me to abandon a good thing?"

"Sobriety when you were fifteen," Diego says monotonously.

Klaus shortens the distance, nearly chest-to-chest, planting his hands on his hips. "Only because Dad got mad and told me to stop popping pills from the bathroom cabinet," he mumbles airily, thumbing and urging a pull to the belt-loops on Diego's pants. "It's _his_ fault really."

Several of the guys take notice, their faces tightening with various degrees of suspicion.

Diego has lost count how many times he's personally seen Klaus let glares and verbal harassment roll off his shoulders. He's proud to identify as a queer man, choosing to present himself nowadays as effeminate and with a goth trait. Just like before the moment Five sent himself and his family back in time.

(Why the hell does it matter what or _who_ Klaus does?)

Letting his possessive streak rise up, Diego pushes a hand against the side of Klaus's face, wetting his lips and kissing him slow-steady. Klaus's ruby-red mouth opens to the pressure of Diego's tongue prodding in, sucking lightly. The other man — Diego's _gympuff_ — groans and melts against the weight of Diego's left arm embracing him. Diego looks out of the corners of his eyes mid-kiss, jabbing a middle finger towards the dumbasses who blanch and turn away abruptly.

" _Oh~_ " Klaus croons, glancing down with a shit-eating grin. "Hello to _you_ too, little Dee~." Diego's hand on his cheek smacks him roughly and Klaus winces, complaining under his breath.

"You really want me to fuck you senseless later, you'll zip it."

Well, to be honest, Diego has been jonesing for it. He misses the sight of Klaus _split_ on his cock.

The last time he wandered into Klaus's old room, with 80s rock posters and twinkling, glowing string-lights covering the walls, a delighted and flush-faced Klaus ended up on top of him. He circled his naked hips and _worked_ Diego inside him until the cusp of orgasmic release.

Diego's fingers nudged the silvery dogtags flashing and bouncing to Klaus's sweaty skin.

He apologized then, despising the twinge of resentment settling in Diego's gut and how the light faded from his partner's smile. Klaus humored him, slipping off the beloved dogtags soon after.

"I dunnooooo…" Klaus mock-hums, steering Diego out the recent memory. "Vanya's pretty good with a strap-on." He beams at her, Klaus's mascara-heavy eyelashes fluttering exaggeratedly.

Vanya glances around in embarrassment and whispers " _don't_ " while both men burst out laughing. She grasps Klaus's fingers outstretched for hers, squeezing down, walking up to them. She's shy around attention after all this time, but longing for their forgiveness and affection.

"Guess you're not wrong," Diego admits, quirking up his mouth as Vanya stares back, amused.

They don't say anything, with Vanya immediately going on her tiptoes and Diego steadying her waist. They've done this before. Kissing Vanya feels like touching a mild spark of electricity, having it resonate deep in his bloodstream and spreading in a raging wildfire. She's clumsy, whining and gasping to Diego's lips, leaning back into Klaus's hand petting her hair as their partner watches them gleefully.

It's better than _fighting_ each other all of the damn time.

Diego remembers one of their first nights together. The low, golden lamplight and how Vanya's nipples protruded through the pale blue fabric of Allison's top. His fingertips and mouth licked over the tiny, warm peaks, until Vanya _whimpered_ and fisted Luther's hair, listening to him chuckle, listening to Allison murmuring her name and skimming rosy-brown lips fondly over Vanya's throat. Vanya cried through most of the lovemaking, which only spurred Ben and Klaus, and eventually Five, to litter her with kisses, explaining that they _loved_ her and if she needed to take a minute… …

( _Lee… Dee… Allie… Kee… Fee… Bee… Vee…_ )

But, thank god, Vanya grew impatient that night, moaning and shifting restlessly, her fluids dripping around Ben's erect cock frotting and separating, widening her exposed, deep pink vaginal lips…

… … They're definitely getting stares.

Diego clears his throat, trying to ignore the development of his hard-on.

"Look, if you two are wanting to fool around—"

"God, _yes_ ," Klaus interrupts. He shuts his eyes and presses his palms together hopefully, holding them aloft. Behind them, one of the female boxers snickers, pointing with her friend.

"—it ain't gonna be here—"

Vanya gives him a dubious, semi-amused look. "— _wait_ , do you not remember what today is?"

Diego frowns. It's a Thursday. Supposed to be light snow and _balls_ cold out. He's not that much of a fan of the weather when October—oh, _shit_. "Yeah, sure. I do," he replies, swallowing hard.

"Uh _huhhh_ …" Klaus announces, smirking.

He grins and tugs on Diego's hand, while Vanya tells them to come on. Diego hesitates leaving before he can get a glimpse of the weightlifters averting their eyes and Al staring confounded.

(Maybe it's time for a _new_ hangout.)

*

 


End file.
